Last Period x Ensemble Stars Collaboration
A collaboration between Ensemble Stars and another one of Happy Elements' games, Last Period. This collaboration reopened for play from 2/13/19 (15:00 JST) until 3/3/19 (23:59 JST). This collaboration reopened for play from 11/1/19 (15:00 JST) until 12/3/19 (16:00 JST). Duration Start: 2/14/18 at 15:00 JST End: 2/27/18 at 15:00 JST Event Lesson= |-| Scouting= |-| Campaigns= Login Bonus Missions Item Exchange Collab Items Shields only drop during Zeks' event course. Likewise, books are from Penetrate's and carrots are from Nero's course. |-| Last Period= Login Bonus Login for 10 days during the event period to receive 10 luna stones each day. Missions Step-Up Scouting *Step 1: 200 luna stones for 10 units and 3 Professor Owl's Textbooks. One 4☆ guaranteed. *Step 2: 250 luna stones for 10 units and a Rei Sakuma chat stamp. One 4☆ guaranteed. *Step 3: 250 luna stones for 10 units. Either 5☆ Subaru Akehoshi or Rei Sakuma guaranteed. How to Play Participation Mission *Ends on 2/21 at 15:00 JST. *Collect diamonds during the event and all players will receive extra rewards for reaching each milestone. Units |-| Gallery= - Second= Promotional Last Period Login Bonus v2.png Last Period Main Screen.png Last Period Chibi Gathering.png Transparent Units Last Period Chiaki Morisawa.png Last Period Kanata Shinkai.png Last Period Tetora Nagumo.png Last Period Midori Takamine.png Last Period Shinobu Sengoku.png Unit Stats Last Period Chiaki Morisawa Unit.png Last Period Kanata Shinkai Unit.png Last Period Tetora Nagumo Unit.png Last Period Midori Takamine Unit.png Last Period Shinobu Sengoku Unit.png CGs Last Period x Ryuseitai Story CG 1.png Last Period x Ryuseitai Story CG 2.png Stickers Last Period Kanata Shinkai stamp.png Last Period Tetora Nagumo stamp.png Last Period Midori Takamine stamp.png Last Period Shinobu Sengoku stamp.png - Third= Promotional Last Period Login Bonus v3.png Last Period Main Screen v2.png Last Period Main Screen v2 Snow.png Last Period Market Screen.png Last Period Market Screen Snow.png Last Period Chibi Gathering v2.png Transparent Units Last Period Shu Itsuki.png Last Period Mika Kagehira.png Last Period Nazuna Nito.png Last Period Mitsuru Tenma.png Last Period Tomoya Mashiro.png Last Period Hajime Shino.png Unit Stats Last Period Shu Itsuki Unit.png Last Period Mika Kagehira Unit.png Last Period Nazuna Nito Unit.png Last Period Mitsuru Tenma Unit.png Last Period Tomoya Mashiro Unit.png Last Period Hajime Shino Unit.png CGs Last Period Valkyrie Ra*bits CG1.png Last Period Valkyrie Ra*bits CG2.png Last Period Valkyrie Ra*bits CG3.png Stickers Last Period Ra*bits stamp.png Last Period Valkyrie stamp.png Last Period Shu Itsuki stamp.png Last Period Mika Kagehira stamp.png Last Period Nazuna Nito stamp.png Last Period Mitsuru Tenma stamp.png Last Period Tomoya Mashiro stamp.png Last Period Hajime Shino stamp.png - Items= border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 20px auto; width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" align="center" Image ! scope="col" align="center" Item ! scope="col" align="center" Description - Kamezaburou A turtle plushie that Kanata holds dear. Looks like it’s been haphazardly given a name. - Tetora's Smartphone Tetora’s beloved tiger-print smartphone. He’s always being told not to use it in the dojo. - Plum-chan and Rain-chan Mascot characters that Midori designed for a certain hero show. Their appearances don’t really fit being the partners of allies of justice. - Peachy & Thunder Two frogs that Shinobu keeps as pets. His allowance is dedicated to buying food for them. - Hockey Mask A mask from Hokuto Hidaka’s past. He doesn’t seem to use it anymore. - Makoto’s Glasses Glasses that could be said to be Makoto Yuuki’s trademark. Maybe they could increase your speaking ability by +50? } }} |-| Reprint Changes= Last Period Missions Ensemble Stars Missions New Units Category:Collaboration Category:Special Campaign